


Just Your Smile Is Enough

by Suga_bebe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga_bebe/pseuds/Suga_bebe
Summary: Melihat Hinata tersenyum saja sudah cukup untuk menyelamatkan harinya dari kemuraman.





	Just Your Smile Is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu! cuma milik Haruichi Furudate.
> 
> Fic ini hanya dibuat untuk bersenang-senang

“Sampai kapan kau mau menangis terus? Wajahmu tambah jelek tuh”

Padahal Tsukishima tidak bermaksud jahat, tapi ia justru membuat Hinata menangis semakin keras. Memar di wajahnya ditambah air mata dan ingus yang mengalir memang membuat tambah jelek. Jadi Tsukishima tidak bohong, kan? Lalu dimana letak salahnya?

Hinata memang jelek kalau menangis. Karena itu Tsukishima membencinya. Tapi sayangnya Kageyama yang sok ganteng itu terus-terusan membuatnya menangis. Sialnya lagi Hinata selalu menemuinya disaat setiap kali mereka habis bertengkar, tak lain tak bukan hanya untuk menjadikan Tsukishima tempatnya meluapkan emosi. Dan tentu saja disetiap sesi itu Tsukishima harus melihat air mata Hinata yang membut wajah jeleknya jadi berlipat-lipat tambah jelek.

“Kalau kau tidak bisa menghiburku jangan bicara. Dasar Tsukishima tidak berguna!” Hinata memekik ditengah isakannya.

“Lalu untuk apa kau kemari kalau aku tak berguna? Mengadu saja pada ibumu sana!”

Wajah tampan Tsukishima dihadiahi lemparan bantal. Dasar cebol merepotkan! Sudah datang-datang dengan wajah membiru sambil menangis, menjajah tempat tidurnya  dan membuatnya duduk dilantai yang dingin, dan sekarang malah melemparnya dengan bantal.

Hinata membenamkan wajahnya diselimut Tsukishima. Ingatkan Tsukishima untuk mencuci selimutnya nanti. “Padahal dia yang salah. Kenapa malah aku yang dipukul?” Suara Hinata teredam oleh selimut.

“Tinggal pukul balik, kok!”

“Aarghh!” Hinata berteriak frustasi. Tubuhnya berguling-guling di tempat tidur hingga membuat seprai dan selimutnya berantakan.

Tsukishima berdecih. Kenapa juga Hinata harus mengeluh kalau ujung-ujungnya mereka baikan lagi?  Hanya dengan kata maaf dari Kageyama  besoknya mereka juga akan mesra lagi. Kemudian berkelahi lagi, Hinata dipukul lagi, lalu ketempat Tsukishima lagi sambil menangis, dan baikan lagi. Begitu saja terus sampai Tsukishima jadi _bego’_!

Lagian kenapa sih Kageyama suka sekali main pukul? Setahu Tsukishima dia itu mantan Atlet Volli saat di SMA. Bukannya mantan algojo. Kalau mau pukul-pukulan setidaknya carilah lawan yang sama besar. Seperti abangnya Tsukishima mungkin. Jangan beraninya sama yang cebol. Apalagi pacar sendiri.

Isakan Hinata mulai memelan. Sepertinya ia sudah lebih tenang. Hinata berbalik membelakangi Tsukishima yang masih duduk di lantai. Perlahan Tsukishima bangkit dan mendudukan diri di tepi tempat tidur, menatap punggung kecil Hinata.

“Kageyama sialan! Aku membencinya” cicit Hinata disertai sesenggukkan

“Kalau begitu putus saja, bodoh!”

“Tidak tahu. Aku pusing” Hinata menarik rambut oranye-nya. “Kau juga jangan mengataiku bodoh! Aku jadi teringat padanya”

“Kau memang bodoh! Tidak perlu kageyama sekalipun untuk menyadarinya”

“BERISIK!! Aku mau tidur!”

Tsukishima menatap kesal pada Hinata yang menendangnya dari tempat tidurnya sendiri dan kini malah menututup kepalanya dengan selimut “Tidur dirumahmu sana!”

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya ada Hinata yang bergerak-gerak kecil dibalik selimutnya sebelum akhirnya Tsukishima mendengar suara dengkuran.

Tsukishima mengambil futon dan membentangkannya dilantai, kemudian merebahkan dirinya. Padahal seharian tadi ia hanya menghadiri satu mata kuliah lalu pulang  dan tidak melakukan apapun lagi sampai Hinata datang mendobrak pintu kamarnya, tapi entah kenapa Tsukishima merasa lelah. Mungkin karena ia dipaksa mendengarkan curhat si rambut oranye itu tentang perkelahiannya yang bermula dari Kageyama yang membuatnya menunggu di restoran hingga dua jam.

Seorang teman sejurusan Hinata mengirim foto Kageyama menemui seorang perempuan dari fakultas lain hingga Hinata membuat kesimpulan kalau Kageyama membuatnya menunggu untuk menemui orang lain. Dan dimulailah keributan mereka. Hinata menuduh Kageyama selingkuh dan si rambut hitam itu tidak terima. Hinata mulai menggila. Kageyama yang dikuasai emosi melayangkan pukulan di wajah Hinata, yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia lakukan setiap kali mereka bertengkar.

Hinata bahkan sempat menunjukan foto yang dikirim temannya pada Tsukishima. Perempuan itu sangat tinggi. Perbedaan tingginya dengan Kageyama tidak terlalu mencolok jika dibandingkan dengan Hinata yang bahkan tingginya tidak bertambah semenjak lulus SMA. Senyum perempuan itu Tsukishima akui sangat manis, walaupun Hinata yang tersenyum juga tak kalah manis, _sih_. Rambut panjangnya tergerai dan dengan santainya ia menggandeng lengan Kageyama yang ikut tersenyum cerah. Entah kenapa saat itu rasanya Tsukishima benar-benar ingin menendang wajah sok ganteng menjijikkan Kageyama.

Tsukishima membuang nafas lelah. Sejujurnya ia masih ingin menendang wajah Kageyama saat ini. Tsukishima sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Kaegayama. Kalau tak bisa membuat anak orang bahagia setidaknya jangan membuatnya menangis. Karena  Ada orang diluar sana yang lebih pantas membuat Hinata bahagia

Tsukishima contohnya!

Tsukishima menggeleng pelan. Ia sudah sadar jauh-jauh hari kalau Hinata tak akan pernah menganggapnya seistimewa itu. Sudah baik Hinata mau berteman dengan makhluk bermulut pedas macam dia. Tsukishima tidak punya hak untuk berharap lebih.

Sudahlah, tidur saja! Toh besok mereka pasti baikan lagi. Dan Hinata akan tersenyum lagi. Kemudian Hidup Tsukishima akan kembali tenang.

Melihat Hinata tersenyum saja sudah cukup untuk menyelamatkan harinya dari kemuraman.

Dan malam ini, lagi-lagi Tsukishima tidur ditemani suara dengkuran Hinata.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kok saya bikinnya Kageyama jahat banget ya..😐


End file.
